1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to garbage collection, and in particular, to methods and apparati for facilitating bounded pause time garbage collection.
2. Description of the Related Art
Traditionally, most programming languages have placed responsibility for dynamic allocation and deallocation of memory on the programmer. For example, in the C programming language, memory is allocated from the heap by the malloc procedure (or its variants). Given a pointer variable, p, execution of machine instructions corresponding to the statement p=malloc (sizeof (SomeStruct)) causes pointer variable p to point to newly allocated storage for a memory object of size necessary for representing a SomeStruct data structure. After use, the memory object identified by pointer variable p can be deallocated, or freed, by calling free (p). Pascal and C++ languages provide analogous facilities for explicit allocation and deallocation of memory.
Unfortunately, dynamically allocated storage may become unreachable if no reference, or pointer, to the storage remains in the set of root reference locations for a given computation. Memory objects that are no longer reachable, but have not been freed, are called garbage. Similarly, storage associated with a memory object can be deallocated while still referenced. In this case, a dangling reference has been created. In general, dynamic memory can be hard to manage correctly. In most programming languages, heap allocation is required for data structures that survive the procedure that created them. If these data structures are passed to further procedures or functions, it may be difficult or impossible for the programmer or compiler to determine the point at which it is safe to deallocate them.
Because of this difficulty, garbage collection, i.e., automatic reclamation of heap-allocated storage after its last use by a program, can be an attractive alternative model of dynamic memory management. Garbage collection is particularly attractive for functional languages, such as the JAVA.TM. language JAVA and JAVA-based trademarks are trademarks or registered trademarks of Sun Microsystems, Inc. in the United States and other countries, Prolog, Lisp, Smalltalk, Scheme, Eiffel, Dylan, ML, Haskell, Miranda, Oberon, etc., which exhibit data sharing, delayed execution, and generally, less predictable execution orders than the procedural languages. See generally, Jones & Lins, Garbage Collection: Algorithms for Automatic Dynamic Memory Management, pp. 1-41, Wiley (1996) for a discussion of garbage collection and the classical algorithms therefor.
Three classical garbage collection methods are reference counting, mark-sweep, and copying storage reclamation. The first, reference counting, is based on maintaining a count of the number of references, e.g., pointers, to each memory object from active memory objects or root reference locations. When a new memory object is allocated and a pointer thereto is assigned, the memory object's reference count is set to one. Then, each time a pointer is set to refer to the memory object, the memory object's reference count is incremented. When a reference to the memory object is deleted or overwritten, the reference count is decremented. Memory objects with a reference count of zero are unreachable and can be collected as garbage. A reference counting garbage collector implementation typically includes an additional field, the reference count, in each memory object and includes incrementing and decrementing support as part of new object, delete object and update pointer functions.
In contrast, tracing collector methods involve traversal of reference chains through memory to identify live, i.e., referenceable, memory objects. One such tracing collector method is the mark-sweep method in which reference chains through memory are traversed to identify and mark live memory objects. Unmarked memory objects are garbage and are collected and returned to the free pool during a separate sweep phase. A mark-sweep garbage collector implementation typically includes an additional field, e.g., a mark bit, in each memory object. Mark-compact collectors add compaction to the traditional mark-sweep approach. Compaction relocates live objects to achieve beneficial reductions in fragmentation. Reference count methods may also employ compaction.
Another tracing method, copying collection, divides memory (or a portion thereof) into two semi-spaces, one containing current data and the other containing old data. Copying garbage collection begins by reversing the roles of the two semi-spaces. The copying collector then traverses the live objects in the old semi-space, FromSpace, copying reachable objects into the new semi-space, ToSpace. After all the live objects in FromSpace have been traversed and copied, a replica of the data structures exists in ToSpace. In essence, a copying collector scavenges live objects from amongst the garbage. A beneficial side effect of copying collection is that live objects are compacted into ToSpace, thereby reducing fragmentation.
Generational approaches build on the observations that (1) memory objects typically die young and that (2) tracing methods spend considerable resources traversing, copying, or relocating comparatively long-lived objects. Generational garbage collection schemes divide the heap into two or more generations, segregating objects by age, and concentrate collection efforts (or at least more vigorous collection efforts) on the younger generation(s). Since the youngest generation is small, garbage collection related pause times can, on average, be kept short. Garbage collection within a generation can be by either copying or mark-sweep collection. Promotion of memory objects from a younger to an older generation typically involves copying.
Because of the cost of copying large objects, some generational approaches have included large object areas. See e.g., Ungar and Jackson, Tenuring Policies for Generation-based Storage Reclamation, ACM SIGPLAN Notices, 23(11), pp. 1-17 (1988), Ungar and Jackson, An Adaptive Tenuring Policy for Generation Scavengers, ACM Transactions on Programming Languages and Systems, 14(1), pp. 1-17 (1992). Typically, the technique is to separate a large object into a header portion stored in the generational part of the heap and a body portion stored in the large object area. The header portions are scavenged like other objects, but resources are not expended to copy the body portions. Ungar and Jackson found that pause times could be reduced by a factor of four by allocating 330 Kbytes to a large object area.
For interactive or real-time applications, the shortness of garbage collection pauses is an important figure of merit. Traditional implementations of tracing garbage collectors periodically interrupt execution of application programs in order to traverse memory in search of memory regions that are no longer in use. Unfortunately, hard real-time systems require worst-case guarantees that results be computed on-time. Even in mere interactive systems, pause time should be bounded and short. So-called incremental garbage collection methods attempt to avoid lengthy pauses caused by start and stop reclamation and instead interleave collection with application program cycles. To achieve this goal, an incremental collector must coherently manage heap accesses by the collector and application program (often more generally referred to as a mutator). Concurrent collectors, e.g., in a multiprocessor, present similar, though more stringent fine grain synchronization requirements.
In general, interleaved or concurrent relocating collectors present multiple-readers, multiple writers synchronization problems. Both read and write barrier methods have been used to prevent a mutator from disrupting garbage collection by altering the connectivity of the memory object referencing graph in a way that interferes with the collector's traversal thereof. See e.g., Steele, Multiprocessing Compactifying Garbage Collection, Communications of the ACM, 18(9), pp. 495-508 (1975) (write barrier, mark-sweep-compact collection); Dijkstra et al., On-the-fly Garbage Collection: An Exercise in Cooperation, Communications of the ACM, 21(11), pp. 965-975 (1978) (write barrier); Kung & Song, An Efficient Parallel Garbage Collection System and its Correctness Proof, IEEE Symposium on Foundations of Computer Science, pp. 120-131 (1977) (write barrier); Baker, List Processing in Real-time on a Serial Computer, Communications of the ACM, 21(4), pp. 280-93 (1978) (read barrier, copying collector); Brooks, Trading Data Space for Reduced Time and Code Space in Real-time Garbage Collection on Stock Hardware, in Conference Record of the 1984 ACM Symposium on Lisp and Functional Programming, Austin, Tex., pp. 256-62 (1984) (write barrier, copying collector); and Dawson, Improved Effectiveness from a Real-time Lisp Garbage Collector, Conference Record of the 1992 ACM Symposium on Lisp and Functional Programming, San Fransisco, Calif., pp. 159-67 (1982) (write barrier, copying collector).
The Symbolics 3600 provided hardware read-barrier and write-barrier support for Baker style copying collection and for trapping intergenerational pointer stores. See Moon, Architecture of the Symbolics 3600, Proceedings of the 12th Annual International Symposium on Computer Architecture, pp. 76-83 (1985). The MIT Lisp machine and TI Explorer also provided hardware read-barrier support for Baker style copying collection. Nilsen and Schmidt describe a garbage collected memory module which implements hardware read- and write-barriers in U.S. Pat. No. 5,560,003.
In addition to the fundamental challenge of managing mutator accesses to prevent alterations to the connectivity of the memory object referencing graph in a way that would interfere with the collector's traversal thereof, bounded pause time relocating collectors should address the substantial period of time required to relocate a large and/or popular memory object. A garbage collector can ensure that memory objects can be completely relocated within a bounded interval, by relegating large objects incompatible with the bounded interval to a large object area which may be collected by a non-relocating method (see e.g., Ungar and Jackson, Tenuring Policies for Generation-based Storage Reclamation, ACM SIGPLAN Notices, 23(11), pp. 1-17 (1988)) or may be uncollected. However, lazy or incremental copying approaches are preferable.
Baker's solution was to include an additional link word in the header of large objects. In a FromSpace instance of the object, the link word stored a forwarding address to a ToSpace instance of the object. In the ToSpace instance of the object, the link word stored a backward link to the FromSpace instance. After the forwarding and backward links are set, the object was copied incrementally. Like small objects, fields of the large object were copied and scanned for pointers back into FromSpace objects that had not yet been copied. Baker used the scanned/unscanned boundary, defined by a garbage collection variable, scan, to steer write accesses to the partially copied large object. The cost of Baker's scheme, apart from an additional header word was a software write-barrier to writes into the ToSpace instance of the large object. If the address was greater than scan, the write was performed in the OldSpace instance using the backward link; otherwise the write was performed in the NewSpace instance.
Nilsen and Schmidt presented a hardware solution based on Baker's copying collector. In particular, Nilsen and Schmidt provided a garbage collected memory module in which a hardware read-barrier maintains the illusion that collection is complete. A hardware arbiter in the garbage collected memory module provided a hardware Baker-type read-barrier, and in addition provided read and write barriers to accesses into an as yet uncopied portion of an object instance in ToSpace. The garbage collected memory module maintained memory address registers to indicate the beginning and end of the uncopied portion. Read and write accesses to the uncopied portion were directed to the FromSpace instance.